Only Staying for Awhile
by Lovely Girl Iroh
Summary: Vin zu Chou is looking for her mother with friends Lee and Beehive at Air Temple Island but what will happen when the past comes back with a smack on the face with love. Sorry my first story has oc's and I suck at summarys please read and review. Iroh/OC Bolin/OC Asami/OC btw if you like Mako don't read this he is so hated.
1. Chapter 1: Not Her

**Chapter 1: Not Her Not the owner of Legend of Korra only own my OC's A/N hope you like it my first fanfiction**

" I'm going to Air Temple Island on my own so stay here." Vin zu Chou told here friends Lee and Beehive

"Awww but me and Lee wanna go." Beehive wines

"On the contrary my dear friend Beehive I rather stay here and play soft toons for money and that money can lead to a safe place to stays." Lee said calmly while taking out his flute.

"Really? Why?" Beehive was making a mental note to slit her wrist later.

"SEE Beehive Lee WANTS to stay now keep him company," Vin zu Chou said and stared walking toward the docks then turned around and said " Oh and don't be too much of an ass to Lee, Beehive." Then she walked on. When she was at the dock she looked down to see how deep the water was and shuddered it was way too shallow to tell then she looked around to she if anyone was there got out her blood red winged glider jumped up and flew to Air Temple Island above the water and landed on the roof of the gaurd building put her glided away and jumped down.

"Hi I'm here to-." She was cut of by a guard that earthbended a rock at her out of habbit she ran at him and knocked him out with a frying pan.

"You DON'T attack me!" She said madly and the 4 guards left went after her.

. . . .

**Back in the city...**

Beehive was behind the Zuko statute and slitting her wrist for the 5th time -Not in the double digits ...yet- She put away here knife and went to Lee.  
"Lets follow her." Beehive said all happy

"But you know if we go she will ripe out our hearts." Lee said calmly

"I'm going with or with out you." Beehive said and started walking of then Lee started running after her. When they were at the dock Beehive flew across with her yellow fire rockets while Lee was holding her. Up in the air they could see Vin zu Chou fighting off guards with her frying pan. Lee dropped down then Beehive in front of Vin zu Chou. Beehive pulled oh two hook swords, Vin zu Chou pulled out her bow and arrow, and Lee got in an earthbending stance.

"Lets fight." Vin zu Chou said. The rest of the guards on the Island came. Beehive charged forward knocking out a one fourth of the guards. Vin zu Chou knocked out half. Lee knocked out the rest. They all started panting. Then out of no were there was a gust of wind flying toward Vin zu Chou she cut threw it. Then she saw the Avatar and her friends.

"Avatar Korra, Iroh II, and friends." Vin zu Chou said mockingly. Beehive and Lee easily took out the Avatar's friends leaving Korra.  
Vin zu Chou, Beehive, and Lee rounded up on the Avatar.

"Avatar Korra my friend Vin zu Chou didn't mean to knock out your guards they attacked her first." Beehive said

"YOU ATTACKED MY FRIENDS." Avatar Korra yelled. Avatar Korra ended up knocking our Lee then Beehive leaving her Vin zu Chou. Vin zu Chou took out her big ass sword and ran at Korra.

"Don't EVER hurt my friends you half baked ass for an Avatar." Vin zu Chou yelled while running when was in front of the Avatar she took out her frying pan instead and whacked her real hard the Avatar fell over knocked out at least that's what Vin zu Chou thought.

"Bitch." Vin zu Chou said over the Avatar then she felt someone pull her to the ground and she hit her head and was knocked out.

. . . .

**Some where unknown...**

When Lee woke up he was tied up next to Beehive and Vin zu Chou.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Lee said calmly to the two next to him.

"Shut up." Vin zu Chou growled "Morning everyone." Beehive said happily

"Where are we." Lee asked "Up your ass." Vin zu Chou growled

"On the contrary it-"Lee was cut off by an unknown voice

"You are in a cell tied up." The unknown voice said come out of the shadows. He was tall buffish black haired and handsome.

"Iroh II." Beehive said coldly

"Correct." Iroh II said.

"Your an ass." Vin zu Chou spat. Iroh II went over to Vin zu Chou.

"Miss you need to learn to hold your tongue." Iroh II said harshly, "And that is your greatest down fall."

"SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" Vin zu Chou yelled

"I'm Bee, he's Hive, she's Honey." Beehive piped in.

"Oh Honey, such a cute name." Iroh II said

"It's not cute," Vin zu Chou growled "Its dangerous."

"Iroh are they awake." A familiar voice yell

"Yes." Iroh II yelled back. Then Avatar walked in and glared at Vin zu Chou.

"Ass." Vin zu Chou growled at Korra

"Your a bitch." Korra replied

"Your a motherfucker." Vin zu Chou shot back

"Your a-" Korra was cut of by Beehive

"We're so sorry," Beehive said, "My friend Honey got mad and she only came here to look for her dead friend's mom who is an Airalcrayle here and we are so sorry."

"I'm not." Vin zu Chou mumble so no one could hear her

"So your here looking for your friend's mother?" Korra asked

"Correct." Lee said "I wanna hear it from her." Korra said pointing to Vin zu Chou

"I'm here to find my dead friend's mother and I'm sor- sor- sor-." Vin zu Chou started

"Ry." Lee finished

"Ya that." Vin zu Chou said

"I don't believe you." Korra said

"I do." Iroh II said and started untying them.

"But-" Korra started. Iroh II finished untying them and held out a hand to help Vin zu Chou but she refuse coldly and helped herself up.

"Miss Avatar Korra can you line up your air nomad helpers for us.

" Lee said "O-O-OK." Korra said

In the living room...  
The aircrats women were lined up in the living room. Everyone was looking at the trio.

"How do find out which one is her." Bolin asked

"I have a picture." Vin zu Chou answered

"Where." Bolin asked. Vin zu Chou puffed out her rosy red cheeks.

"No where." Vin zu Chou said

"It's some where silly, in here." Beehive said then put her hand down Vin zu Chou's shirt and taking out a picture of a pretty women with a button nose like Vin zu Chou, her hair hazel also like Vin zu Chou, her lips big and plum like Vin zu Chou, and lastly big elf ears like Vin zu Chou, but skin paler and eyes blue not amber like Vin zu Chou. All the males were blushing strongly but Lee and he was chuckling at the males. Beehive put the picture up to the female aircalts while Vin zu Chou looked at them by memory.

"None of them are her and its getting late." Vin zu Chou said. Beehive took Vin zu Chou big sword off her back and put it on Lee's back and jumped up on Vin zu Chou's back.

"Goodnight everyone." Beehive said

"Let's go." Vin zu Chou said to Lee but before she could walk out

"Wait." Korra said while running after them

"You guys can stay here for the time being." Korra said looking at Lee

"I thought you hate me." Vin zu Chou said

"I do but, Iroh said we should ask you to." Korra said glaring at Vin zu Chou. Korra pointed down a hall way

"You have the room 5 doors down on the right. The girl on your back has the room next to you and I'll show you Hive to your room."  
Vin zu Chou walked to Beehive's room and set her down on the bed then ran out of the room to catch up to Lee.

"Give me my sword." Vin zu Chou said grabbing the sword from Lee's back and dragging it to her room. She went back to Beehive's room to write her a note it went like this:  
Dear Beehive,  
We got a place to stay for the time being at Air Temple Island. My room is next door come in when you wake up. Lee is in the male rooms next to the buliding.  
Love ur bff, Zuzu

Zuzu (aka Vin zu Chou) walked to her room striped down to her white tank top and white short showing her blue airbender arrows tuck under the covers and went to sleep with her frying pan next to her.

**A/N Hope you like it review plz.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**A/N Don't own anything, but the plot and OC's.**

Zuzu woke up to a knock on her door. Beehive came in with Lee behind her and sat at the edge of Zuzu's bed.

"Good morning sleepy head." Beehive said cheerfully.

"Shut up. Need sleep." Zuzu growled.

"Well my dear friend, Beehive and I are going to go train." Lee said emotionless.

"O ok let me get ready." Zuzu said already climbing out of bed when she saw her door knob turn then she jumped back under her covers then walked in one of the

avatar's friends Miss. Sato.

"Breakfast is ready." She said kindly then walked out. Lee stared at the door.

"Earth to Lee." Zuzu said. Lee then snapped back to his surroundings.

"Ooooooo Lee's in love." Beehive cooed.

"Whatever I'm getting ready." Zuzu said while jumping out of bed and quickly putting on her clothing and slip he sword and glided on her back then put her frying on

her side and then putting her sack arrows on her shoulder and bow to her side.

"Lets get some food." Zuzu said. Zuzu, Beehive, and Lee walked out the door and rounded the corner to the dining room.

"Mmm, food." Zuzu drooled. The trio sat down next to each other. Zuzu and Beehive scarfed down their food while Lee ate slowly. When Zuzu and Beehive finished

they grabbed one of Lee hands and pulled him outside before he could finish his meal. They rounded the building to the back where no one could see them. Beehive

and Zuzu let go of Lee and got out their weapons. Zuzu got out her bow and arrows, Beehive took out her hook swords, and Lee sat down Indian style and took out

his flute and started playing it.

**In Beehive's room…**

A mystery figure went into Beehive's room and saw the note Zuzu wrote to Beehive open and the figure read it then took it. The figure walked out of the room going to

find the trio.

**Back outside with the trio...**

"Don't you want to practice the thingies on your back?" Beehive asked while hooking a tree, "You know I've never seen you use them."

"O I shall show you." Lee said. He got up took the chained steal balls on chain one with spikes one without and swung them around then there was a noise and

someone popped up next to Zuzu ,Lee swung the ball without spikes around the person and they fell. Beehive and Lee ran over to Zuzu and the trio looked down at

the figure.

"Iroh II?!" Zuzu yells.

"I believe you're correct." Lee replies.

"Yes, now may you help me out of here?" Iroh II asked.

"Not until you tell us why you were there." Zuzu said.

"I followed you and your friends." Iroh said sternly

"WHY!" Zuzu yelled.

"Because-" Iroh started, then there was a crack of lightning and rain started pouring down.

"Aw shit!" Zuzu screamed while running inside then she looked outside to see Iroh II still tied up in chains. She ran outside and untied him in the pouring rain grabbed

his hand and pulled him inside and all the way to her room.

"You're lucky I'm not too cold hearted." Zuzu said.

"Thanks." Iroh II said, "Can I umm st-st."

"Yes you can stay, but you sleep on the ground." Zuzu said. Zuzu watched Iroh II shift and turned on the ground.

"Get up here on the bed." Zuzu growled. Iroh II got up on the bed facing Zuzu's back.

"I can feel your eyes bore into my back; turn around." Zuzu growled.

"O ok sorry." Iroh II said.

**Midnight...**

Zuzu and Iroh II end up tangled in each other. Zuzu's legs wrapped around Iroh II's waist and her arms around his neck facing him. Iroh II's arms were wrapped

around her waist. And you can guess there gonna be problems in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: In The City

**A/N Please review. Hope you love it work really hard.**

In the morning everyone was looking for Iroh II except Zuzu.

"Let's check in Honey's room." Beehive said to her partner Bolin who she thought was very handsome.

"I guess, but why would he be in there?" Bolin asked

"You never know." Beehive replied. Bolin and Beehive walked to Zuzu's room from the bathroom. They knocked once then went in to find Iroh II shirtless tangled up with Zuzu who had a turtle neck on and pants.

"Gasp, you two had SEX!" Beehive yelled. With sex everyone ran to Zuzu's room and saw what Beehive meant.

"You two really had you know?" Bolin asked Iroh II.

"No, not at all." Iroh said

"Yeah, Iroh II and I total had sex with me all the way covered up and him just shirtless." Zuzu said sarcastically

"Really?" Korra said.

"Yes you idiot we aren't even naked" Zuzu said harshly, "Now everyone OUT of my room, you to Iroh." Everyone scurried out of the room. When no one shut the door Zuzu used air bending to shut the door, but what Zuzu didn't know was that someone was watching her airbend. Zuzu jumped out of bed and put on her other layers and then equipped herself with her weapons and ran out the room to the dining room for breakfast.

"Hello Honey." Pema said to Zuzu who was about to sit down next to Iroh and Beehive.

"Hello Pema." Zuzu said back.

"So I think we should take the trio out into the city." Korra stated with a mouth full of food.

"No thanks." Zuzu said politely.

"OO it might be fun!" Beehive said to Zuzu.

"Ok so I would love to go out in the city with the burning heat and where gangs and prostitutes are all around you and where you can get mugged." Zuzu said sarcastically "Yeah no thank you."

"Don't be so pessimistic." Beehive said with a smile

"Sure as hell not gonna be optimistic like you." Zuzu stared at Beehive doing so cute little jig.

"See." Zuzu said pointing at Beehive

"We should go and get to know the city." Lee stated with no emotion

"Don't care. My finale answer is hells no." Zuzu said

**In The City…**

"I can't believe I was dragged here." Zuzu said blowing at her bangs and crossing her arms.

"Well as long as you're here try these on." Asami said shoving Zuzu a bunch of dresses. Zuzu took the dresses into a fitting room. Beehive then came out of her fitting room with a light green tight dress that reached right below the knee with a V neck and a slit at the bottom.

"How do I look?" Beehive said while twirling

"Amazing." Asami said with awe

"Stunning." Korra said with wide eyes

"Let me see." Zuzu said poking her head out of the fitting room. Beehive stepped out of her fitting room and faced Zuzu.

"You look radiate. I-I mean it's dreadful." Zuzu stammered. Zuzu was tiring to show the least bit of interest in this trip as possible.

"You know you love it and you're having fun." Beehive said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Zuzu growled

"She's having fun." Beehive said to Korra and Asami.

"Let pay for that." Asami said to Beehive who went back to her fitting room to change. Once out she and Asami went to go pay for it. Once finished paying for the item Beehive decided to leave.

"Bye Korra, Asami, and Zu-I mean Honey." Beehive said

**At the Training Arena… **

"I think I'll head to the Zuko's statue." Bolin said, "I'm kind of tired of training by myself." Bolin looked at Lee in the corner his back facing the wall, sitting Indian style strumming his instrument softly.

"Why don't you fight anyway" Mako said looking away from the firebending match he was having with Iroh II. With that Iroh II tripped Mako and looked down at him.

"You cheated." Mako yelled at Iroh II

"Constraint on the thing at hand." Iroh II said

"I only fight when it is need not for fun and I don't train….anymore at least." Lee said with his non- emotional voice.

"Bye Mako, Cap-err General Iroh, and Hive." Bolin said then walked out the door to go to the statue.

**Beehive's Walk… **

The streets were buzzing with people and all not caring that they were pushing and shoving her. When she was almost to the statue someone pushed her real hard to the ground.

"Can't the granddaughter of princess Azula get any respect?" Beehive asks while brushing herself off. What she didn't know was a certain person listening to her. Beehive decides to us fire rockets instead. She lands gently on the bench, next to Bolin.

"Hey there cutie, what brings you here." Beehive asks Bolin. Bolin turns beat red but answers.

"I-I-I'm was at the arena and you know training and stuff because you know that's what you do at an arena train and fight and boy is it hot out here. Your friend was right about the heat and kills. Well not actually kill but, in the right temp it can. Do you know you have beautiful sparkling blue eyes and perfectly pink lips and nice ginger hair? O and-" Bolin was cut off on all his blabbing by the perfectly pink lips that slammed into his but, as quick as it came it left. Beehive started giggling.

"You're cute." Beehive said.

"Umm." Bolin said blushing

**The Girls Walking…**

"I can't believe I found a dress." Zuzu said to Asami and Korra who were walking besides her.

"We can't either." Korra said, "Most of the dresses didn't fit you."

"Shut up." Zuzu growled

"Hey I'm just agreeing." Korra said putting her hands up in defense

"Let's just find Bee." Zuzu said

"While where looking, what was up with Bee calling you Zu then calling you Honey?" Korra asked

"O I can see Beehive." Asami said

"Thank God Asami." Zuzu whispered to herself and run to go catch up to wide mouth Korra and Asami.

"What you guys lookin' at" Zuzu asked wide mouth Asami. Asami pointed to Beehive and Bolin making out. Zuzu looked at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Zuzu screamed. Bolin and Beehive broke apart.

"U-u-umm I-I-I w-w-was-" Bolin started

"I kissed him." Beehive finished

"Y!" Zuzu screamed at Beehive.

"Cuz I can." Beehive said.

"Ugh." Zuzu grunted then grabbed Beehive by the arm "Let's go." And pulled her along.

**A/N Please review. I take any review and thank you.**


End file.
